A Kiss Is All They Need
by Wendy402
Summary: "What are you-" She started with a flushed face but was quickly silenced by him again. He wanted her closer, closer. Just this once, he wanted to forget everything and lose himself in her taste.


He always hated Christmas balls. In fact, he hates _all_ occasions the academy forces him to attend to. However, this Christmas Ball was different; he especially hate this dance.

It was snowing lightly outside. Natsume sat at one of the tables, chin resting on his hand as he looked outside. The ice melted in his cold drink as a drop of water fell on the table. His other hand tapped the table impatiently.

"Ne, Natsume-" Ruka started, looking at his best friend across the table. Without answering, Natsume stood up from his chair, grabbed his jacket and hastily walked out.

Ruka gave a knowing smiled at Natsume, watching him walk out and sipped his cold drink.

* * *

Not very far from the ball, Mikan sat alone against the cold wall of the academy. Hair moist from the melted snow, eyes swollen and red from crying and legs held close to her chest. Her dress was thin and quite revealing so she was shivering from the cold but made no attempt to move.

"Mikan." Natsume called as he approached her. He walked slowly as if he had all the time in the world, warm in his jacket and hands in his pockets. Mikan glanced up at him and her eyes started to tear up again. She looked at the snow covered ground as a tear fell down her cold cheek.

"I'm pathetic, aren't I? I love him even though he hates me. This is the tenth time he rejected me." She quietly said, voice quivering and tears falling uncontrollably. Natsume didn't move as he watched her failed attempts to wipe away her tears.

He slowly walked to her and took off his jacket in a swift motion. He set it on her shoulders.

"Yeah, you are pathetic, idiot." Mikan chocked out a laugh and looked up at him. Looking at her beautiful hazel eyes as a lifeless and dark ones hurt him.

A familiar jolt of pain ran through his body. He clenched his hands slightly and he stiffened. The pain built up in his heart, causing his legs to weaken. He put his arm on the wall and leaned on it, his other hand clenched the spot where his heart belongs.

"Natsume? Daijobu?" Mikan asked concerned ad she pushed herself up. Her face was inches from his and she was practically trapped by his arms.

"Yes." Natsume said with coldness in his voice. Right now he was _weak_, and he hated being weak in front of anyone.

"You don't look like you are." Mikan knit her eyebrows together and wiped away the rest of her tears.

Natsume took a deep breath to lessen the pain. His crimson eyes watched the ground, his hair damp from sweat.

'_Just...just once.' _He closed his eyes and took in a sharp breath.

"You want the help me?" He whispered into her ear. Mikan nodded in reply and looked at him with her hazel eyes.

He leaned in closer and looked deeply in her eyes. His lips brushed against hers earning a loud gasp from Mikan.

"What are you-" She started with a flushed face but was quickly silenced by his lips again. This time it was more fierce. It was _desperate_. He dragged his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. He wanted her closer, _closer_. Just this once, he wanted to forget everything and lose himself in her taste.

It wasn't long before Mikan closed her eyes and kissed him back. Hers were less passionate. It was innocent, sweet. She swung her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

They didn't break for air in minutes. When they finally broke the kiss, they looked into each other's eyes. Mikan's face was obviously painted light pink but Natsume stayed cool and calm watching her with his intimidating crimson eyes.

He shoved his hands in his pocket and covered his eyes with his bangs. He started walking but stopped right next to her ear.

"Nothing happened. Forget about it." He whispered into her ear sending chilling shivers down her spine. He continued walking without a second glance.

It took a second for Mikan to register his words. _Nothing happened. Forget about it._

She instantly paled and turned on her heals.

"N-Natsume! Matte!" She yelled and ran with her high-heeled feet. He stopped walking but did not look back, waiting for her to catch up. When she did, she caught his arm and forced him to look at her.

His eyes were dark, almost black, unlike his usual beautiful crimson eyes. It lacked of light and life, as if his soul was ripped right out of him. Her heart almost stopped at the sight of them.

She brought his body closer to hers and tiptoed a little so her face was close to his. She flashed her famous smile and whispered in his ear.

"What if I say...

...That I loved you all along?" Her warm breath tickled his ears and his is eyes widened in shock. She smiled again and looked deep into his crimson eyes.

She closed her eyes and kissed him,

and he kissed back.

* * *

R&R guys!

Well, I had to write this on Notes since my damn school took my Mac and now I can't continue my other story since my drafts and things are all on my Mac. At least it's summer! Most likely wont write anything until I get my laptop back, so don't expect anything! Have a great summers guys!


End file.
